La Casa Del Demonio
by Lupita Uchiha
Summary: Las leyendas son ciertas y Sakura lo supo de la peor manera. Nunca desafíes un relato, porque puedes llevarte una sorpresa aterradora como Sakura y su amiga Ino... Debido a que es una historia donde algunos personajes mueren de forma... Grotesca, lo puse en contenido para adultos para que los que no les gusta el horror no se traumen y luego se quejen.


Hola, hola, ¿Qué tal? Aquí yo de nuevo, con un pequeño one-shot que espero sea de su agrado, lo iba a traer entre e de noviembre pero como salí de casa no pude publicar esta historia hasta ahora.

Naruto no me pertenece, sino al Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto., El oneshot es de mi propiedad.

Resumen: Las yenendas son ciertas y Sakura lo supo de la peor manera. Nunca desafíes un relato, porque puedes llevarte una sorpresa aterradora como Sakura y su amiga Ino.

Advertencia: Oneshot de terror, muerte de personajes. Sangre y algunas que otras descripciones te revolveran el estómago, si eres sensible a estos temas, no leas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La Casa Del Demonio.

"Hace mucho tiempo, en la época de los ninjas en Japón, existió un clan muy famoso. El clan Uchiha. El clan era muy reconocido por su buen manejo de armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Eran los mejores ninjas de toda la era.

Pero esto no es lo que en realidad los hizo tan famosos, se decía que el primer líder del clan Uchiha fue maldecido por una bruja con la cual, Madara Uchiha, el líder, tuvo una relación antes de unir su vida con su verdadera esposa, esta bruja al enterarse que Madara la dejaría por otra, lanzó una maldición contra Madara y toda su descendencia.

-¡Los maldigo a ti y a toda tu descendencia. Uchiha Madara!. Juro que entre todo tu clan nacerá un niño que cambiará sus ojos de negros a rojo sangre y utilizará sus ojos rojos contra ustedes, los matará, él será un demonio tan poderoso e imposible de ganar, utilizará a las mujeres de tu clan para saciar su lujuria y las matará como lo hará con todos ustedes. ¡Y tú serás el primero en morir!-

Madara no hizo caso de las palabras de esa mujer. Se casó con su esposa y tuvo varios hijos y de entre ellos Fugaku, quien al crecer se casó con Mikoto, una mujer del mismo clan, Mikoto y Fugaku tuvieron dos hijos, Itachi, el mayor y Sasuke, el menor. Madara olvidó la supuesta maldición hecha por aquella bruja y solo se dedicó a ser feliz y ver a sus nietos crecer.

Hasta que una noche la maldición se hizo realidad. Madara solía salir a caminar en las noches en los jardines de los territorios de la familia y una de esas noches él hizo lo que siempre solía hacer, al salir al jardín, la temperatura cambió, había neblina, el frío aumentó y la luna que siempre solía ser blanca, se tiñó de sangre. Y los gritos de un hombre se hicieron presentes, alertando a todos, no supieron que fue lo que pasó, pero encontraron el cuerpo de Madara desmembrado. Nadie supo quien o qué lo mató, solo lo sabía el ya muerto Madara, fue el demonio que la bruja había dicho.

Ese demonio que habría entre ellos y era uno de sus nietos.

Pero en ese entonces los aldeanos y los líderes de las aldeas y en especial, Konoha, creían que era sólo un mito la historia del demonio que convivía con el clan Uchiha, pensaban que era una simple leyenda para hacer más famoso su apellido, debido a que ellos eran uno de los primeros clanes en residir en Konoha.

Pero, tarde se dieron cuenta todos de que lo de aquella leyenda era verdad al enterarse de la muerte de uno de los hijos de Fugaku Uchiha, el nuevo líder del clan.

Y con la muerte del hijo de Fugaku, vinieron las demás, cada día, hora, minuto y segundo morían mujeres y hombres del caln Uchiha, a ellas las encontraban ultrajadas y sin vida, sus cuerpos llenos de lagunas de sangre, los hombres eran torturados hasta la muerte. Y no solo eran las mujeres y hombres de ese clan, sino también morían personas que no tenían relación con los Uchiha. Los aldeanos temerosos, se reunieron con Sarutobi, el líder de Konoha para que explicaran quien era el asesino.

-¡Debe hacer algo!—Gritó un hombre al líder.

-Cada día mueren más personas.—Gritó otro.

-¡Es la maldición de los Uchiha! ¡Es el demonio que vive con ellos!—Gritó una mujer.

-¡Ellos tienen la culpa! ¡Ellos deben pagar!—Gritó alguien más, apoyando a la mujer.

-¡Silencio!—Gritó Sarutobi.—Los Uchiha no son culpables, no olviden que han muerto varios de ellos sin explicación.—

-Si usted no hace nada, lo haremos nosotros.—Dijo nuevamente la mujer.-¡Todos tomen sus espadas, mataremos a esos miserables!—Gritó la provocadora.

-¡No!—Gritó Sarutobi. Pero nadie hizo caso.

Entonces toda Konoha, con arma en mano, invadió los territorios del clan Uchiha y comenzaron con la masacre más encarnizada de todo Japón. Las personas, lideradas por aquella mujer, mataron a todos los hombre, mujeres y niños sin piedad, lograron atrapar a Fugaku y a su esposa Mikoto. Dejando con vida al único hijo de la difunta pareja, Sasuke Uchiha, que con sus ya dieciocho años era todo un joven apuesto. Ese joven se vio rodeado por todos.

-Solo faltas tú.—Dijo la mujer.

-Mika…-Habló por primera vez Sasuke.–. Aun de vieja sigues odiando a mi viejo abuelo y a todos sus descendientes. —Sasuke dio una sonrisa perversa.

–Los odio, lo sigo odiando aun después de muerto. —Respondió Mika, la vieja bruja que maldijo a Madara.—Ríndete, no puedes escapar. —

Sasuke no respondió, solo sonrío, los aldeanos abrieron los ojos de par en par, al ver lo que pasaba con el cuerpo del chico. Su piel clara cambió a una piel oscura, sus ojos antes negros eran rojos, una especie de estrella apareció en el puente de su nariz, colmillos aparecieron en su dentadura y dos enormes alas con extraña forma de manos con garras en su espalda.

-¿Qué pasa, Mika? ¿Por qué no hablas?—Habló aquél ser demoníaco que antes era un chico. Lanzó una sonrisa diabólica que dejó helados a todos.

La mujer no decía nada, su mirada la llevó a su pecho. Sasuke le había atravesado el corazón con la mano, sin percatarse en que momento él se había acercado a ella. El cuerpo de Mika calló al suelo, asustando a los demás. Sasuke sonrió y miró con malicia a los demás. Gritos, cuerpos cayendo al suelo se oía hasta que quedó todo el lugar lleno de lagunas rojas. Sasuke sonrió. Había vengado a su abuelo y familia.

—¡Te maldigo! —Sasuke se volteó a mirar el lugar donde debía estar tirado el cuerpo de Mika. El cuerpo que debía estar sin vida, se había levantado, el cuerpo de la bruja tenía un grande y horroroso agujero en el pecho; en el cual se podía ver la carne interna. —Serás encerrado en tu casa, será tu prisión, no matarás nunca, vivirás solo hasta que un alma estúpida se atreva a entrar aquí y ella será la única y última que matarás y con la que saciarás tu lujuria . — Fue lo último que gritó Mika para después desaparecer su cuerpo en cenizas.

Y así fue hecho. El demonio fue encerrado en su propia casa.

Se dice que desde ese entonces nadie ha entrado a los territorios del clan extinto, nadie ni siquiera los historiadores se atreven."

—¡Ay, por favor!–Se atrevió a hablar Sakura Haruno, joven de quince años, su cabello rosado se movió al negar con la cabeza y sus ojos verdes miraron a su amiga Ino Yamanaka.—Eso es imposible, cerda.—Nuevamente negó la pelirrosa.

—Claro que lo es.—Contraatacó Ino.

-Todos saben que el clan Uchiha solo murió de la nada como los demás clanes que existieron antes que nuestra época.—Sakura se negaba a creer en el cuento de su amiga. Porque para ella eso era, un simple cuento.

–¡Es verdad! Sino ¿Por qué nadie, ni siquiera los políticos se atreven a entrar en los vestigios que quedan del territorio del clan? —

—Quizá porque no les interesa.—Respondió Sakura a su amiga rubia.

-Es real, Sakura. Mi abuelo me lo dijo, tanto tú como yo sabemos que mi apellido es uno de los pocos que aun siguen existiendo desde hace mucho. Y mi abuelo es alguien que cuando dice que algo es real, es real.—Ino se negaba a que su amiga creyera que eran puras mentiras la historia.

-¡Bien! Si tanto estás segura de que es real, te propongo algo…-Dijo con determinación Sakura.—Esta noche iremos al territorio Uchiha y entraré a esa dichosa casa, entraré por diez minutos, si salgo después de esos minutos , la historia es falsa, pero si no salgo, entonces tú ganas—Terminó de decir Sakura.

Ino miró a su amiga aun sorprendida y aterrorizada, de pronto desconoció a esa pelirrosa que era su amiga de infancia y se dijo estúpida a ella misma al contar esa historia; porque ahora Sakura había propuesto eso y al ser amiga de la pelirrosa sabía que cuando Sakura proponía algo, lo cumplía y no había nada ni nadie que la hiciera desistir. Estaba loca. Completa e irremediablemente loca al proponer algo tan espantoso como eso.

—¡No! Definitivamente no.—,Replicó Ino.

—¿Por qué? ¿Temes que yo tenga razón? —Se burló Sakura. Ino no dijo nada; no sabía que responderle a Sakura. —,Esta noche, tú y yo iremos allá. —

—Pero…—Ino hizo puños sus manos y luego suspiró, rendida.—Esta bien, iremos en la noche.—

Sakura sonrió, tocaron la campana escolar y tomaron sus cosas para irse a su próxima clase. Durante toda la escuela, Ino pensaba alguna forma de impedir que Sakura y ella fueran a los territorios del clan Uchiha. No quería que algo malo pasara. Ino no quería que Sakura fuera esa estúpida alma como había dicho aquella bruja de la historia. Terminado el día de escuela, todos los estudiantes se retiraron. Sakura acordó con Ino encontrarse en casa de la pelirrosa a media noche.

Y la noche llegó.

Sakura esperó a que sus padres se fueran a dormir y salió de su casa con un pants deportivo y una sudadera para el frío. El teléfono de la pelirrosa sonó.

-¿Sí?—Respondió Sakura.

 _-Sakura, estoy por llegar a tu casa.—Habló Ino._

-Bien, te espero afuera.—Dijo Sakura y luego colgó, y salió de la protección de su hogar para esperar a su amiga en la intemperie. No tardó en llegar Ino, vestida de igual forma que la pelirrosa.—Andando.—Dijo Sakura y junto con Ino tomaron su camino al bosque donde se ubicaba su destido.

Las dos chicas caminaron durante varias horas, apoyándose con unas linternas para ver el camino, Ino rezaba mentalmente, estar dentro del bosque a media noche le daba miedo, la rubia miraba a cada lado, rogando que nada malo apareciera en su camino.

-Ino, me entierras las uñas en el brazo.—Habló Sakura.

-¿Qué?—Murmuró Ino al ver que tenía su mano pegada al brazo de Sakura. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba pegada al brazo de su amiga.—Lo siento.—

-No importa… Mira, llegamos.—Respondió Sakura.

El lugar era tenebroso, había restos de lo que fue la barrera del clan Uchiha, paredes de casas tiradas, se encontraban algunas cosas como pedazos de utensilios de aquella época, el área estaba invadida por ramas y algunos animales del bosque. Ino miró todo el lugar con pavor, en lo que quedaba de paredes de las casas había manchas de sangre, Sakura miró a su alrededor y vio lo mismo que su amiga, le dio un poco de miedo, pero luego se dijo que no había nada que temer. Siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a la única casa que aun quedaba en pie. La casa era grande, estaba llena de bejucos y raíces de los árboles del lugar.

-Llegó la hora.—Dijo Sakura y comenzó a caminar.

-No lo hagas..—Ino tomó de la mano a Sakura.—Por favor—En la mirada de Ino había preocupación y temor.—Tu tienes razón, es solo un cuento estúpido.—

-Tranquila, Ino, no pasará nada. Estoy decidida a entrar, no te preocupes.—Sakura le sonrió a su amiga, retomó su camino, subió los escalones y luego abrió la puerta, al abrir la puerta, rechinó.

Sakura encendió su linterna, provocando que los murciélagos y lechuzas volaran por la repentina luz.

-Wow—Murmuró Sakura al ver a su alrededor. Las paredes estaban viejas, polvosas y con telarañas, al igual que el piso, que estaba lleno de excremento de los animales. Sakura vio las enormes escaleras y no dudó en subir. Llegó a la planta alta y caminó por los corredores, de pronto dio un salto al oír ruidos detrás de ella, se volteó a ver y no halló nada.

Mientras que afuera, Ino miraba y escuchaba todo, rogando a Dios que protegiera a su amiga.

Sakura entró a una habitación, y comenzó a revisar las cosas que se hallaban ahí, vio algunos pergaminos regados en el piso, y algunas viejas armas. El teléfono de Sakura sonó y esta respondió.

-Ino…-Respondió la pelirrosa.

 _-Gracias a Dios aun estás ahí…-Se escuchó suspirar a Ino-¿Dónde estás?—_

-En el segundo piso, en una de las habitaiones.—Respondió Sakura.

 _-Sakura, ya no quiero estar aquí, salte de ahí y regresemos a casa.—Dijo Ino._

-Solo unos minutos más…-Dijo Sakura. La chica pelirrosa siguió inspeccionando la habitación, encontró una pintura donde aparecía un chico muy guapo, su cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, se quedó viendo la foto hasta que en una de las paredes vio algo que la dejó helada.

En la pared, estaba escrito su nombre con sangre y en letras grandes. La respiración de Sakura se aceleró, tragó grueso y ahogó un grito.

 _-¿Sakura? ¿Sigues ahí?—Preguntó Ino._

La chica no respondió, su cuerpo quedó sin poder moverse, sabía que había alguien detrás de ella. Con la poca valentía que le quedaba, se giró y lanzó un grito. Frente a ella había una especie de ser demoniaca. Su piel era negra grisácea, sus uñas eran garras, tenía colmillos y unas manos con garras en su espalda como si fueran alas.

 _-¡Sakura!—Gritó Ino-¡¿Qué pasa?!—_

Sakura no respondó, tomó carrera por los pasillos, tratando de huir de aquella cosa.

-¡Jajajajaja!—Se reía el demonio.—No puedes escapar, tú ahora me perteneces.—él la tomó.

-¡Aléjate!—Gritó Sakura.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso, Sa-ku-ra?—Respondió el ser alado.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Sakura, con todo el pavor impregnado en su cuerpo.

-Creo que tu ya me conoces, soy el chico de ese estúpido cuento.—Respondió Sasuke, sonrió, podía oler el miedo en ella.

Sakura se sorprendió mucho. Ese demonio era ese tal Sasuke, el demonio de la historia.

-He esperado tanto tiempo para que llegaras.—Susurró Sasuke en el oído de Sakura.—Tranquila, pequeña, tu y yo nos divertiremos… Por siempre.—La voz de Sasuke era diabólica, que le erizaba la piel a la pelirrosa. Sasuke acercó su rostro al de la chica y la besó, dejando en shock a Sakura.

De pronto, Sakura sintió algo tibio en su vientre, era sangre, su sangre. Los gritos de la pelirrosa no se hicieron esperar, alertando a Ino que estaba afuera. Sakura con dificultad se separó de Sasuke y corrió escaleras abajo.

-¡Ino!—Gritó Sakura tratando de abrir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Afuera, Ino gritaba tratando de abrir la puerta, algo le pasaba a su amiga.

-¡Sakura!—Gritaba con lágrimas la rubia, haciendo intentos de abrir.

-¡Es real!—Gritó Sakura.

-¡No puede ser, Sakura!—Ino golpeaba y pateaba aquella puerta tratando de abrirla. Los gritos de ambas eran desesperados, una quería salir y otra sacar su amiga de ese lugar.

De repente, Ino calló al suelo sin saber como o porqué, sintió que algo o alguien la jalaba de los pies, Ino se sujetaba a los escalones, tratando de impedir ser arrastrada, pero las fuerzas de lo paranormal eran más fuertes y arrastraron a Ino, provocando que ella arañara el suelo, aquellas fuerzas la estaban alejando de su amiga y ella no podía hacer nada.

-¡Sakura!—Fue lo último que se escuchó de Ino.

Mientras que dentro, Sakura gritaba y lloraba, Sasuke la torturaba con crueldad y gozaba de los gritos de la chica. Disfrutaba saciar su libido en ella, lo disfrutaba, después de tanto tiempo. Afuera, la gran luna que era blanca, nuevamente se tiñó de rojo, simbolizando que todo lo dicho por aquella bruja del pasado, se había cumplido.

Y con la luna roja, una nueva leyenda surgía.

La leyenda de aquellas niñas que se atrevieron a entrar a la casa del demonio, solo con el objetivo de probar si era real o no aquel relato.

-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Espero no haber asustado a alguien jejeje. Como verán, también publico mis trabajos en fanfices y Wattpad mis nombres de usuario son: en fanfices diamante uchiha y en Wattpad LupitaUchihaHaruno96 así que si quieren buscarme por una de esas cuentas lo puedes hacer con gusto.

Espero sus comentarios! Saludos!


End file.
